


La cicatrice

by Vanhalla



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fake Character Death, Gen, Grimdark, Historical Hetalia, One-Shot, Politics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla
Summary: Richard a une cicatrice dans son cou. Des siècles plus tard, elle fait encore mal. D’où vient donc cette cicatrice? Et pourquoi est-ce qu’il a si peur de son petit frère Matthew?





	La cicatrice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La cicatrice sur le cou de Québec](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520738) by [Vanhalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla). 



> J'me disais que je pourrais bien refaire cette fanfiction, la rendre un peu plus sombre et dramatique. Et oui, vous pouvez très bien voir mes opinions politiques là dedans, merci d'ignorer si vous n'êtes pas un nationaliste/souverainiste québécois
> 
> Et pour aider un peu:   
> Richard -> Québec  
> Allistor -> Scotland  
> Catherina -> Catalonia

Au début, Matthew était très gentil. Lui, Richard et Francis étaient très heureux ensemble. Seuls dans le nouveau monde, à explorer les territoires, à parler aux autochtones, et à jouer dans les champs et la neige. 

Quand Arthur commença à parler avec Francis, Richard et Matthew pensaient qu'ils allaient devenir amis.

Mais rapidement, les deux commencèrent à se chicaner. Les chicanes enfantines devinrent bientôt des engeulades, et, un jour, escaladèrent jusqu'à devenir des menaces de mort.

Francis n'était plus l'homme joyeux et immature qu'il était jadis. À chaque jour, plus les tension grimpaient, et plus il devenait tendu, nerveux et surprotecteur de ses enfants, qui, eux, étaient encore trop jeunes pour comprendre.

Bien que Richard soit plus vieux, Matthew aimait agir comme s'il l'était. Il parlait souvent de le protéger, de se battre si jamais quelque chose arrivait à Francis… et Richard ne s'en plaignait pas.

Matthew ne tenu pas sa promesse.

Quand Francis perdu la guerre, et qu'il ne put rien faire d'autre à par regarder, supplier et pleurer, pendant que ses enfants se faisaient enlever de chez lui, et emmener de force chez Arthur, Matthew ne dit rien.

Il avait peur. Peut être même plus que Richard ou Francis eux-mêmes.

Tout de même, les deux frères se tenurent les coudes le plus qu'il puissent. Arthur n'était pas un bon père. Arthur leur donnaient des ordres, il trouvait d'autres enfants sur le territoire et disait qu'ils étaient à lui.

Et, plus les années avançaient, et plus Richard voyait que Matthew se tenait avec cet homme. Matthew, qui était jadis si brave, maintenant disant qu'il allait partir pour aller passer son après-midi avec Arthur.

Des fois, il revenait tard le soir. 

Au début, il essayait de le rassurer, lui dire qu'il faisait ça pour espionner, pour apprendre des choses, faire semblant d'être son ami.

Mais un jour, il arrêta d'essayer de se justifier.

Et un jour, il arrêta de vivre avec Richard.

Plus les années passaient, et plus Richard se sentait mal.

Les tensions entre lui et Arthur devenaient presque insupportables.

Chaque jour, Richard voyait ses citoyens comploter, parler, essayer de trouver des stratégies pour se débarrasser de ce tyrant.

Et un jour, ils essayèrent de se rebeller.

Mais ce fut un échec total.

Et malheureusement, Richard avait rejoint les rangs de ces "Patriotes". Et il s'était fait prendre, comme tout le reste.

Les gens du village avaient attrapé Richard, et l'avaient forcé à regarder, jusqu'à ce que le dernier soit mort. Il passa des heures à regarder ses camarades, ses citoyens, suffoquer, se débattre, pleurer, crier, essayer de se déprendre des épaisses cordes qui se resserraient dans leurs cous. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrêtent de bouger. De respirer. Et que le prochain arrive et se fasse donner le même traitement.

Puis ils montèrent Richard sur cette même passerelle, alors qu'il protestait, criait, se débattait, et suppliait son frère de l'aider. 

"MATTHEW! MATTHEW! FRÉROT! J'T'EN SUPPLIE P'TIT FRÈRE, MATTHEW, S'TE PLAÎT!!" Il criait, hurlait, hoquetait, pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Mais sa seule réponse fut de lui tourner le dos et de feindre un air battu. 

Puis ils lui passèrent la corde au cou, sachant bien qu'il était impossible de tuer un pays de cette façon. Mais le but n'était pas de le tuer. Leur but était de passer un message à la populace. De leurs montrer jusqu'où ils pourraient aller pour arrêter ces sales  _ frogs,  _ ces connards de canadien français, de Québécois, qui osaient se dresser contre l'autorité.

_ Regardez comment est-ce que votre province est faible! Regardez-le se débattre! Entendez-vous ses pleurs? C'est un braillard, un trouillard, un con, un bâtard de frog.  _

Après au moins une heure,  _ ou plus _ \- Richard perdu la notion du temps après un bout - les anglos s'en allèrent, et le laissèrent seul avec Matthew. 

Et c'est seulement après que  _ tout  _ le monde soit parti qu'il se précipita (plus ou moins. Ses pas étaient lents) vers Richard, et le détacha (mais laissa les autres pendus). 

Richard tomba à genoux, toussant et crachant, et pleurant, sanglotant, hurlant. 

_ Matthew aurait pu faire quelque chose pour arrêter tout cela. Mais il avait choisi autrement. _

Richard pleura, prenant une poignée de terre pour le lancer à la figure de Matthew qui s'approchait.

Ce dernier s'excusa, et, pour cette fois seulement, Richard le crut et lui pardonna, vraiment. 

Et Matthew, qui versait des larmes de crocodile qui rendraient même Justin Trudeau jaloux, lui avait ensuite tendu une belle écharpe rouge flamboyante, contrastant avec les vêtements sobres, de couleur bleu marin délavé, qu'il portait à l'époque. Il lui avait dit "It's going to be alright lil' bro. You can hide your scar with this. Consider it a gift from me."

Et puis il lui tapota le dos, et sourit. Pour vrai, cette fois. "Arthur said he'll take good care of you, now. It'll be alright. I'm here."

Et Richard, naïf qu'il était à l'époque, acquiesça, ravalant ses larmes, et le suivit.

  
  


Richard passa ses doigts sur sa cicatrice, la regardant dans le miroir, la trace maintenant si pâle, mais encore un peu rougeâtre, et, étrangement, encore douloureuse. Il soupira, et renifla.

"Rich? You okay?" Une voix fit de l'autre côté. "You been in 'here a while."

"Oh, désolé Allistor. Je… j'pensais à des trucs."

Richard se releva, et ouvrit la porte. De l'autre côté, Allistor, en train de fumer, apparu, et souffla. "Oh. Yeah. Whatcha thinking about?"

Richard haussa des épaules. "Même chose à toi et Catherina vous pensez, récemment…"

Allistor hoqueta, et acquiesça. "Oh… A'ight." Puis lui tapota l'épaule "Hang in there buddy."

Richard sourit faiblement. "Merci."

En le regardant partir, Richard ravala un sanglot, et se mordit la langue.

_ Honnêtement… il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de garder la force d'avancer encore longtemps. _


End file.
